


Mama Wolf (Jasico)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food and Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has always been protective of his friends, but when his boyfriend's night terrors start to act up again, he turns into a mama wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Wolf (Jasico)

JASON

"Nico!" I protest, "You have to eat! This is your third day without food." He just shakes his head resiliently and intensely. I narrow my eyes and pick him up and carry him to the dining pavilion while he tries to wiggle out of my grasp. To no avail, though. I set a plate of food in front of him, nothing much; just a salad, a hamburger, an apple, and a small glass of nectar to get his health up. He looks bad. "Nico," I whisper, "You've been shaking less every night and your night terrors have gotten a little better. Maybe you can eat."

Nico's had night terrors for three straight days now, and he refuses to eat. He has good reason, though. Every time he wakes up with another night terror, he throws up on the floor and starts to have a panic attack. Well, that was the circumstance on the first night. Now, I've been making him sleep in cabin 1 with me every night. He hasn't had panic attacks as intense as they were the first night. Although I had to wash puke out of my hair twice. But I don't mind, really. As long as he eats  _something_.

"Jason," Nico answers, "Just let me stay in the cabin for now. I  _promise_  that I'll eat if you just get me away from all these people!"

"Pinkie promise?"

"Fine. Pinkie promise," Nico says as we intertwine our pinkie fingers, sealing the agreement.

Nico leaves the pavilion as I pick up his food. Percy tries to grab his arm to ask him what was wrong, but Nico pulls his arm away and walks faster, nearly breaking into a run. I see his shoulders tense up and his head lowers as he tries to ignore the son of Poseidon. Nico still hasn't told Percy his secret, he hasn't told anybody besides Hazel, for that matter, and it's still too awkward for him to even look Percy in the eye.

I grab his food and follow him back to the cabin. I can't catch up to him because I have to keep my pace steady to prevent food from falling off. When I reach the cabin, Nico is curled up under the blankets of my alcove out of view of the horrible statue of Zeus. I set the plate on a table near the alcove and pull a stool up to it. Nico smiles at me and says, "Can you please feed me? I am a troubled sick kid that needs food and love."

I smile. "You know I'm here for both of those things," I state as I push up his bangs and kiss his forehead. Nico blushes and pointedly coughs so I feel bad for him. I roll my eyes and pick up the burger and set it on his face. "I can't feed you this, buddy," I say.

Nico takes off the burger and sets it on the table. "I don't like burgers. Feed me the salad, please."

I roll my eyes and pick up the fork. "You know I wouldn't do this for anybody else, right?" I say as I stab a piece of spinach and move it toward his mouth. Nico's face moves away from the fork as it comes close.

"Get that nasty vegetable out of my face, Jason. Are you trying to get me to throw up again?" Nico says.

My eyes narrow and I feel so utterly... done. Take me out of the oven because I am  _so_   ** _done_**. "Nico," I say.

"Yes?"

"Do you seriously not like spinach?"

"It's gross!"

"That's what kids say."

"And?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I'll give you a deal, okay? I think it's fair, and I think you will too," I reason.

"What would that be?" Nico asks, intrigued.

"For every piece of spinach you eat, I'll give you a kiss," I say, trying not to smile. There was a  _lot_  of spinach on that plate.

"Sounds fair..." Nico says as he grabs the fork and stabs a pile of spinach, putting it into into his mouth. My eyes widen as he swallows and says, "That was a lot of spinach. How about I decide how that's paid?"

Nico grabs my face an lowers it to his and I fill the space between us as I slam my lips onto his.

**This one was shorter than the other one, but not by much. Oh well. I love Jasico and I just can't help writing long oneshots when it's them. Anyway, does anybody have any requests? I have a good amount of free time until early August, then it's back to school. So, I want to write as much as I can until then. But seriously, I more than appreciate requests. I ship nearly everything, so I'll write any paring.**


End file.
